Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (2 + (2 - 8 \times 9)) \times 9 $
Answer: $ = (2 + (2 - 72)) \times 9 $ $ = (2 + (-70)) \times 9 $ $ = (2 - 70) \times 9 $ $ = (-68) \times 9 $ $ = -68 \times 9 $ $ = -612 $